Les Doctor Miserable
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: The day started out the same as any other day. But the fates of everyone would be altered by meeting a man. A strange man who wasn't. A strange man with a big blue box. A strange man who was known by no name, simply as... Doctor Who? Modern AU Enjolras and Grantaire meets the Doctor, who takes them to a place they never expected.


_The day started out the same as any other day. But the fates of everyone would be altered by meeting a man. A strange man who wasn't. A strange man with a big blue box. A strange man who was known by no name, simply as..._  
_Doctor Who?_

Enjolras was leading his friends in a protesting talk, that was normal. Grantaire was drinking a beer in the back, watching Enjolras. That was normal.  
But what was different was the way Enjolras was glancing in his direction. He seemed to be trying to figure out what Grantaire was thinking, and looking for his approval of sorts.  
Some of the others were noticing, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were the first to, knowing him so well. Enjolras dreaded the next time he had to talk to Courfeyrac; he could already hear the teasing from him.  
After he finished his speech, Feuilly said he had to go to work. He left with Bahorel following, and everyone was clearing out in minutes. Only Enjolras and Grantaire were left. After a moment of silence, Grantaire threw out his empty bottle and left. Enjolras ended up following him outside.  
Grantaire was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.  
"Did you want to talk to me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you kept looking back at me during the meeting." Grantaire said, raising his eyebrow at him.  
Enjolras didn't reply, adjusting his jacket. Grantaire smirked.  
"Well... You were staring at me."  
Grantaire flushed, then coughed, adjusting his beanie.  
Before either of them could reply, there was a deafening noise from an alleyway a building away. They looked at each other, then Enjolras ran to it, leaving Grantaire to hastily follow him. Wind came from all around, a light flashing, something blue was starting to appear. Enjolras and Grantaire covered their eyes against the wind.  
"What the hell is going on?" Grantaire shouted.  
Suddenly, everything was calm and there was a blue police box. They stared at it, confused.  
The door opened, and a man popped his head out.  
"Oh... Hello. You look familiar... Can you tell me the place and year this is?"  
They stared, wide-eyed at him.  
"London, 2013..." Enjolras said.  
"I only had ONE beer this time." Grantaire muttered.  
"Fantastic! Oh, I need a new catchphrase... I'll think of one later. I'm the Doctor." the strange man said.  
"Doctor who?" the two boys said in unison.  
"Just the Doctor. Basically... RUN!" he said, staring at something in the shadows.  
Something started moving in the darkness, and they ran after him.  
"Get behind me." the Doctor commanded.  
"He's crazy... or maybe its me..." Grantaire muttered to Enjolras as the Doctor pulled out a weird glowing stick.  
A flashy robot looking... thing was making its way to them.  
"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" it screeched.  
"There's my runaway Dalek." the Doctor said happily, before his face turned serious.  
"This one's rather unstable, just one read with my sonic screwdriver on the right setting, and it'll fall apart."  
He walked slowly to the Dalek, which was still screeching 'EXTERMINATE!' He pressed a button and his screwdriver lit up and made a frequency-like noise, and the Dalek screeched, starting to fall apart. It seemed to be turning into dust, until it was gone.  
Enjolras and Grantaire stood there with mouths open and eyes wide.  
"Who the hell ARE you?" Grantaire asked.  
"I'm a time traveler. This is the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space... It's bigger on the inside!" he said brightly.  
"Bigger on the inside? That doesn't really seem-"  
"Oh come on, Enjolras, have some faith."  
"You're one to talk."  
"Would you like to see?" the Doctor asked.  
"Sure."  
"But you were the one who said he was crazy..."  
"Crazy? Madman with a box!" the Doctor said, going into the Tardis.  
Grantaire looked at Enjolras and followed. Enjolras rolled his eyes and followed them, his mouth falling open to match Grantaire's face when he saw the inside.  
"What... How?" he stuttered.  
"This is AWESOME!' Grantaire said.  
After a minute of looking around and taking everything in, Enjolras looked at the Doctor.  
'I'm Enjolras, and that is Grantaire."  
"Enjolras? Grantaire? THAT'S WHERE I KNOW YOU, OF COURSE! But wait... how are you here if..."  
"What?" Enjolras asked.  
"If what?" Grantaire asked.  
"June Rebellion, 1832 France... perhaps reincarnation does exist." the Doctor muttered to himself.  
This left the boys even more confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Enjolras asked.  
"Enjolras, great leader of the rebellion, fearless marble lover of liberty. Grantaire, the drunken cynic, only working to the cause he didn't believe in for one thing."  
"Wha-what... how...?"  
"Are the rest of you here? Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius?"  
"How do you know them?" Enjolras asked.  
"So I'll take that as a yes."  
"Yep." Grantaire answered.  
"What is going on?"  
"Do you want to go somewhere?" the Doctor asked.  
"Where?"  
"Through time and space!"  
Grantaire nodded, and Enjolras just continued to look confused.  
The Doctor pushed some buttons and pulled a lever and suddenly they were being pulled everywhere. Grantaire was holding onto a column, and Enjolras was holding onto him.  
They stopped, and Enjolras pushed himself off Grantaire with a cough, while the latter smirked happily.  
They followed the Doctor to the door. He opened it.  
"Welcome... to France. The year is 1832, and we are in the climax of the June Rebellion."  
They walked out to see familiar faces, prepared for battle, conversing. They stood just out of sight, on top of a roof.  
"Les Amis, leaders of the French Revolution, and a group that nearly missed becoming historic." the Doctor said, sighing sadly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not sure you'd want to know how this all ends."  
"We can deal with it. What's past is past, right?" Grantaire said.  
The Doctor looked at him for a long moment, then turned back.  
"I was here actually, I fought here once. It didn't end well... The people didn't rise."  
They were interrupted by singing. A little boy singing. They noticed it was English.  
"Shouldn't he be talking French?" Grantaire asked quietly.  
"Tardis translates."  
"Isn't that Gavroche?" Enjolras asked Grantaire.  
Gavroche was beyond the barricade wall, singing and taunting the Guard while he grabbed cartridges and put them in a basket. There was gunshot. This continued on for a while, Enjolras and Grantaire flinching each time a gunshot rung out.  
Finally, one hit him. Then another, and Gavroche fell. Blood pooled around him as the two boys stared in horror, the Doctor looking sad. The commanding officer was warning the barricade to surrender. The Enjolras below refused, and suddenly gunfire was going off on both sides.  
The Doctor walked to the other side of the building, with Enjolras and Grantaire following him, not wanting to see their friends slaughtered.  
"We can climb in the window and hide, if you want to see your past selves fortune."  
"We die, don't we?" Grantaire said.  
The Doctor nodded grimly, and they followed him to the window below. They ended up in the upstairs of a building.  
"The Musian. Grantaire is drunk, sleeping below."  
They hid, hearing the gunfire start to slow. After a minute there were footsteps, and the past Enjolras came up. He went to the wall, trying to find a weapon. Soldiers followed him, pointing their guns at him. He bowed his head. Suddenly, a voice rang out.  
"Long live the Republic! I am one of them." the French Grantaire appeared, stumbling to Enjolras. "Long live the Republic!"  
He walked to Enjolras' side.  
"Finish us both at one blow."  
Turning to Enjolras, he said, "Do you permit it?"  
Enjolras grasped his hand, smiling. He was still smiling when the report sounded.  
Enjolras was pinned with eight bullets to the wall, Grantaire was fallen at his feet.  
The soldiers started to leave, when Grantaire spoke again.  
"Long live the Republic..."  
He winced.  
"Long live France..."  
He winced again.  
"Long live Enjolras!"  
He didn't wince, but then closed his eyes and stopped breathing.  
After the Guard had left, the three got out of their hiding spot. Enjolras was staring at the dead Grantaire, and Grantaire was staring at the dead Enjolras. The French Grantaire was staring up at Enjolras, it seemed, making him a bit turned to the other Grantaire. He took his hand, making Grantaire stare up at him with teary eyes. Enjolras suddenly turned and kissed Grantaire in a whirlwind of emotion.  
When they broke away, Enjolras said, "I am so sorry for every bad thing I have ever said to you..."  
After a moment of silence, the Doctor interrupted. "I'm happy there is a happy ending. Even if it did take 181 years."  
"I think we are ready to go back now, Doctor." Grantaire said.

When they were back to the present, they thanked him, even if they might be scarred.  
"It was no problem. I owed Enjolras a favor for saving me when I fought then... I just repaid it." the Doctor said.  
"Well, I best be off. Allonsy! French for let's go, I think it fits."  
They both shook his hand, then he was off, disappearing into the Tardis. As it disappeared, Enjolras and Grantaire walked hand in hand away, contemplating what they had seen.

"I don't think the others need to know about that."  
"I don't think they would believe us if we told them."  
They smiled at each other, unconsciously walking closer as they Tardis stopped making sounds, disappearing until the next time they might meet the strange man in the big blue box.


End file.
